Ninjago: Into The New World
by aviethegreeninjaofcolor
Summary: The title is kind of self-explanitiry. My oc Avie captures the ninja! (Contains traces of mlp and love!)
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd's pov( in ninjago)

Hey guys, was this here this morning? I asked. "No, I don't think so ." Well duh Zane. As I stood there staring at the portal that stood just outside the bounty, I could partly see the inside. It kind of looked like a house but it was more of a girls bed room with the butter flys, but there was also a girl with long brown hair and a nice tan sitting cross legged on the floor concentrating on a book. The thing that most surprised me was her hands , the wrists connect to a flat space the have long things hanging off that seem to grasp things better than my yellow curved ones. " Hey I dare Lloyd to Jump into it!" Kai said to the others. "I'll do it but only is you go first."Fine" he said as he jumped through and I stepped slowly in to see everything start to change .First my foot which gained toes as they called them and the more I stepped in the more human my brain became and then it hit me . Literally . Whatintheworldofninjagowasthat... As I fell I could see the girl looked pleased with her work and she commanded everyone else to come in and fall asleep, then everything went black

"OMG your awake lloyd. I'm so happy." "Where am I " I asked. "We'll for starters, you are in my bedroom and if you mean by city, your in Suwanee, Georgia in the U.S.A." Well where is NinjaGo city ? I live there." Not in this world. " she responded. " it's funny,how you are a t.v show character and you think NinjaGo is real. Well it's not and I , the awesome Avie, has taken you prisoner!"What do you mean by t.v show character and that NinjaGo's not REAL?"well for starters your on a t.v show CALLED NinjaGo:Masters of Spinjitso made by Lego and I even have a keychain of you because I lov- like you and my cousin Mara has a a keychain of Kai. :D" Where are my friends?" I asked fiercely. " Kai is in the middle of a transformation as well as the rest of your friends and your DAD, mother, and uncle! Ma Ha Ha Ha Haaaaa and I even have control over the mega weapon so I can turn you back into a kid and make you give all your powers to me and yes, even your green glowey thing orb stuff!;D"Transform them into what?"Keychains .With my magic of course, to make sure everything goes as planed." She sneered with an evil smirk that was similar to the one I used to make except that hers is much took out her wand and aimed it at the ninja, samari, and my uncle, mother and father and chanted " KECAINA, KACHINA, KEYCHAIN ! And before my very eyes all of my family were turned into key chains but they could still talk and see and move and still looked normal but they were tiny and had chains attached to their masks/heads. I gasped" How could you!?" I asked as she placed them all on a bracelet made of bendy obsidian . I could see the tiny Jay and Nya hold hands like there was no tomorrow and Kai was looking at Avie like he wanted to kill her but he was to small to do anything but whack her with his tiny plastic sword. What is her deal?"Son?" My father asked. "I'm right here dad." I told him. " lloyd, you can hold on to your father and Kai and I will take the rest, now don't move. I'm going to use the mega weapon on you. Oh wait your tied up. You can't move!"she started chanting 'I WISH THAT LLOYD WAS TURNED INTO A KID BUT IS STILL THE GREEN NINJA AND THAT HE GIVES ALL HIS POWERS TO MEEEEEEE!."I felt my self shrinking and weakening. I have to admit it was odd. "How could you? You are wicked!" I shot at her." I try! She shot back and I was all like O_o. I Tried to use my powers on the ropes but failed epically due to the mega weapons powers. I felt powerless and soon I came head to head with Avie. " it worked. My father will not be pleased though. Lloyd, do you want to have one power and to be back to the age you were in this world and all of them in your world?"I contemplated this. I mean my dad was already back to being good so I really didn't need my powers or to be an adult, but being an adult did have its perks so I decided to take her offer. "I'll take your offer but what is the power I get back?" You can get back... Ummmm...oh, a small amount of your green ball thing!;D "Aww, seriously. That's it!" Do you not want the power? I can revoke it." No, no it's fine." I said." I have to check something on my phone real quick. I'll be right back."she said as she ran off. She still hasn't returned me to 'normal' so I can't cut the ropes. She returned with what they call a phone and started using her fingers to press buttons on the screen." What'cha doin?" I asked. " Finding episode 18 of Ninjago on YouTube ."she answered. Wow, I was still getting used to being a fictional character in the real world. As soon as she found it she levatated the phone so it would float right in front of me so I could see it well. What I saw amazed me. I saw my self staring at a game of ball down in A village. The ninjas were training me... 25 min. later ... And then I saw myself throw the Tomorrow's Tea at the Grundle and then I had turned everyone back to normal, the Grindle back to dust and bones, and myself 10 ys older


	2. Chapter 2 random ninja txting and story!

Random ninja texting

Wu . I ㈏9 pie

Garmy. Me 2

Wu. I kissed Misoko

Garmy. U did WHAT?

Wu. Sorry man she made me

Garmy. How could u

Lloyd. I like pie

Wu. Me 2

Garmy. Me 3

Lloyd. O_o kk

Wu. Lloyd you can Get an Apple ...

Lloyd. iPad !

Wu. that's not what I meant

Garmy. Your going of topic why did u kiss my wife

Lloyd. Uncle Wu , u kissed my mommy bear?

On with the story ;D

Kai's pov ( before transformation)

I overheard that this Mara person likes me through my mask which had been pulled over my face to block it most sound although I could still see everything just fine. Who is the girl that is wearing that sparkly green kimono that looked almost exactly like Lloyd's.I think her name is Avie or Abby or something. Well I hope that Mara comes to save me and I hope she's cute because Jay has my SISTER so I want someone.

Avie's pov (after everyone's transformation)

OMG,I have all of the NinjaGo characters on mine and Lloyd's wrists and the fate of NinjaGo rests on my shoulders." Hey Lloyd, I need to text Mara so stay put. And I'm going to untie u but only if you will stay . He gave a slow nod yes. Great. Well lets go get Mara.

Mara's POV

"Hello princess Celestia. How are you today?" I questioned the princess. Her face stayed sharp but she said calmly " Yes Mara Star, I am fine today." I hear a slight buzz from my saddle bag and pull out my telaportation device. A message flashed across the screen 'ninjago code 49 come quick!' That code ment we were going on plan! Great! " princess Celestia, I must be getting home. I have some important business to attend to." " Go Mara Star, it must be very urgent" I hear my hooves clapping on the pavement as I run out at full speed. At the last moment I spread my wings and used my horn to teleport to my home. In a split second I am there and flying up to my library. I then focus all of my magic on a dimension spell which opens up a portal right in front of me, just as I had on the bounty. I step through onto the plush rug of my cousins bedroom. My human form is not all that different from my pony form. I still had the curly pink hair, pink painted nails and toe nails, bright pink eyes and a pink kimono. I also had a tattoo on my forearm that looked like my cutie mark, a pink swirl of magic around a burst of blue sparks. I am sioooooo pretty. I sort if baced my outfit after Kai's so it suits me and him if we get together.


End file.
